Love Between Chase
by Iris la Verius
Summary: "Kasus apa..?"/"Jadilah kekasihku.."/Cinta bersemi ditengah kasus yang ada. Gimana kelanjutannya?/RnR!/ShiTsu/Rate T for kissing scene


**Psycho-Pass** _belongs to_ **Production I.G, FUNimation** _dan_ **Urabochi Gen** [Anime]

**Hikaru Miyoshi** [Manga]

**Love Between Chase** _belongs to_ **Aoki Kou**

_Inspired by :_ **Psycho-Pass | Episode – 3**

_Genre :_ **Romance** | **Drama**

_Pairing :_ **Kougami x Akane**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akane berkedip-kedip, memperhatikan Kougami Shinya yang tengah berlatih. Tatapan matanya yang setajam elang, menusuk siapa saja yang melihatnya. Pukulan tangan yang ringan itu sangat berbahaya, bagaimana tidak? Sasak tinju itu terpental beberapa meter hanya karena sebuah pukulan dari Kougami. Ini tidak baik, ia harus segera kembali bekerja. Akane berlari menuju ruang kerjanya, jantungnya berdegup kencang entah itu efek berlari atau ada yang lain ?

Akane menakupkan kedua tangannya di dada. Perasaan apa itu? Jantungnya kini berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya tatkala Kougami Shinya memandang ke arahnya. Oh Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi padaku? Gumam Akane. Perasaannya saja atau memang kriminal laten tampan itu memperhatikannya. Akane menepuk kedua pipinya, ini tidak boleh! Ia lalu kembali ke meja kerjanya. Di sana, Kougami tengah sibuk menggali informasi seputar kecelakaan yang marak terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Kosentrasi Inspektur muda itu buyar gara-gara Kougami Shinya memanggilnya.

"Inspektur, sepertinya kita mendapat kasus baru." Gumam criminal laten itu. Diliputi rasa penasaran yang hebat, Akane mendekati criminal tampan yang kini sibuk dengan monitor dihadapannya.

"Kasus apa…?" tanya Akane.

"Kasus kecelakaan Drone yang tidak terkendali." Ini suara milik Inspektur Ginoza. Akane mendongak, melihat ke arah seniornya itu.

"Nama korban Shioyama Daisuke, 27 tahun. Ia ditemukan di ruang pemeriksaan perilaku Drone. Tubuhnya ditemukan sekitar jam 4 pagi tadi dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Didiuga tubuhnya dipotong-potong oleh Drone yang ia uji. Ia bekerja di Pabrik Drone Hachiouji." Inspektur Ginoza menambahkan penjelasannya. "Kita akan berangkat ke sana sekarang…" ia memberi jeda, "…ini tidak wajar."

Untuk sekarang ini, Akane harus menetralkan detak jantungnya setiap berada di dekat Kougami Shinya, setidaknya untuk kali ini ia harus menghindari criminal tampan itu.

**| Pabrik Drone Hachiouji – Entrance |**

"Ara… selamat datang para detektif." Seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan kepala pabrik di sana, menyambut kedatangan Biro Keamanan Umum.

"Kami ingin melihat tempat ditemukannya korban." Inspektur Ginoza membuka suara.

"Tentu saja, silahkan lewat sini." Kepala pabrik itu menjadi penunjuk jalan para BKU.

**| Pabrik Drone Hachiouji – Ruang Pemeriksaan Akhir |**

"Proses lain selalu menggunakan mesin, kecuali untuk pengecekan akhir. Untuk pengecekan akhir tetap harus dilakukan oleh manusia. Kami melakukan pengecekan akhir di ruangan ini. Pekerjaan ini dapat dikategorikan berbahaya." Kepala pabrik itu mengawali penjelasannya sesaat setelah mereka sampai di ruang pengecekan dan uji coba Drone.

"Apakah sulit bagi para _Debugger_?" Akane memandang seorang Debugger yang tengah bekerja.

"Ya, cukup sulit. Di area ini sulit untuk mencari hiburan lewat internet. Tidak seperti di luar. Bangunan ini sekaligus bilik nirgema, bangunan yang memblok seluruh gelombang elektromagnetik dari luar." Kepala pabrik itu menjelaskan kembali.

"Maksud anda, tempat ini _off-line_?" Akane terkejut dengan penjelasan sang kepala pabrik.

"Ya, kami tidak menghubungkannya, jadi sulit untuk mncari hiburan. Lagipula tempat ini merupakan tempat paling aman dari ancaman hacking maupun cracking." Kepala pabrik itu tersenyum dalam penjelasannya.

"Menyeramkan sekali tinggal di tempat ini. Terisolir." Kagari melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala, lalu berjalan mengikuti rombongan.

Setelah melewati beberapa ruangan, mereka akhirnya sampai di lokasi kejadian. Kepala pabrik memulai penjelasannya lagi.

"Mayatnya sudah dibawa oleh Drone sejak kejadian awal. Dan ini, kami sempat merekamnya." Kepala pabrik menyerahkan sebuah memori pada Yayoi Kunidzuka. Dengan senang hati, Yayoi menerima memori dari kepala pabrik lalu memasukkannya ke dalam Drone kepolisian. Segera setelahnya muncul hologram tubuh Shioyama yang terkoyak dan terpotong-potong.

Akane memandangnya sedikit mual –ia agak jijik. Ia melirik Kougami, lelaki itu nampak biasa saja. Jelaslah, bukankah ia adalah criminal laten? Ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini.

"Tubuhnya tampak dimutilasi ketika ia masih hidup." Inspektur Ginoza membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ieuh. Menjijikkan." Kagari menyatakannya secara verbal, ia memang sedikit mual.

"Hm…apa ada yang memiliki dendam pada Shioyama_-san_?" Masaoka Tomomi mulai menggunakan sesuatu yang ia sebut 'intuisi detektif'.

"Sepertinya tidak. Ditinjau dari psycho-passnya serta ia adalah seseorang yang teladan. Jadi, tidak mungkin ada yang memiliki dendam pada Shioyama. Ini pasti hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan." Bagi para criminal laten, kepala pabrik seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, kepala pabrik. Jelas-jelas ini adalah pembunuhan, sudah terjadi tiga kali dalam setahun, apa itu masih bisa dianggap sebagai kecelakaan?" Intuisi Masaoka nampaknya bersikeras menolak ungkapan kepala pabrik.

"Anda yang sepatutnya jangan membuat saya tertawa, detektif. Bukankah sudah saya bilang, lingkungan kerja di sini sangat berbahaya. Jika kalian memiliki kritik silahkan ajukan, kami dengan senang hati mendengarnya. Dan tolong, dugaan-dugaan yang anda miliki katakana di tempat yang tepat." Pandangan sengit dilayangkan pada Masaoka.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Drone yang lepas kendali itu?" Akane memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seniornya –Inspektur Ginoza.

"Aku sudah mengirimnya ke markas. Karanomori sedang memeriksanya. Tapi ia mengatakan bahwa memori dan backup Drone-nya menghilang. Kita tidak bisa berharap banyak" Inspektur Ginoza menjawab pertanyaan juniornya itu sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya.

"Untuk sekarang, bawa ini kembali ke markas untuk di analisa Karanomori. Kougami, kau antar Inspektur Tsunemori ke markas." Inspektur Gino menyerahkan kepingan memori pada Akane, lalu beralih pada Kougami yang hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar.

Baru saja ia berencana untuk menghindari Kougami, tapi sekarang..erghh..ia terperangkap bersama criminal laten itu. Dibalik wajah manisnya, ia merutuk Inspektur Ginoza yang memintanya untuk mengantar memori bersama Kougami. Kougami menautkan alisnya sembari menyetir, memperhatikan atasannya yang tengah komat-kamit tak jelas itu.

"Kau kenapa eh?" tanya Kougami tiba-tiba.

"Aku tak apa." Balas Inspektur muda itu pendek. Kougami mengangkat kedua bahunya, cuek.

Hening menyelimuti perjalanan Akane dan Kougami menuju markas BKU. Akane sebenarnya risih dengan keadaan seperti ini, biasanya ia hanya akan pergi bersama Inspektur Ginoza dan Masaoka. Dan juga ia pernah menembak Kougami hingga ia harus beristirahat selama dua hari di ruang rawat, untung saja kali itu ia hanya menggunakan mode _Lethal-Paralyzer_.

Perjalanan dari Pabrik Drone Hachiouji menuju markas memakan waktu dua puluh lima menit, dan selama itu pula mereka berdua diam. Setelah keluar dari mobil, Akane dan Kougami dengan langkah sedikit cepat memasuki markas –menuju ruangan Karanomori.

"Ara, arigatou sudah mengantar ini. Dan tumben kalian berdua berpasangan, dimana Ginoza?" Karanomori tersenyum pada kedua insan berusia dua puluhan itu.

"A-ano, Inspektur Ginoza sedang melakukan penyelidikan." Akane memutuskan untuk menjawab, ia melihat Kougami tengah menyulut rokok lalu menyelipkannya di bibir. Akane menelan ludah, melihat bibir tipis itu menghisap rokok. Wajah Akane kian memerah, Kougami hanya menatapnya heran.

"Kau sakit eh, Inspektur?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit sarkas.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Kougami bertanya tentang keadaan seseorang." Terselip sedikit nada mengejek dalam verbal Karanomori. Ia tertawa yang disambut dengan deathglare Kougami.

"Aku tak apa, Kougami_-san_. Ayo kita kembali ke Pabrik Drone itu." Setelah berujar itu, Akane bergegas kembali ke parkiran sendirian. Karanomori masih tertawa.

"Semoga beruntung, Kougami!" Kougami hanya mendengus lalu tersenyum, menyusul Akane yang sudah menuju area parkir.

Kembali. Suasana hening itu menyelimuti kedua insan berbeda gender ini. Akane masih sibuk memandangi pemandangan selama perjalanan. Sedangkan Kougami sibuk dengan rokoknya. Hal itu berlanjut terus hingga sampai di Pabrik Drone Hachiouji.

**| Pabrik Drone Hachiouji – Ruang Kepala Pabrik |**

"Ini adalah data Psycho-Pass seluruh pegawai. Memori ini berisi hasil pengecekan periode detil kami. Sekaligus dengan penaksiran warna oleh Scanner." Sang kepala pabrik memberi sebuah memori lagi pada Inspektur Ginoza.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Inspektur Ginoza menerima memori itu.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, tidak ada pegawai yang melanggar peraturan." Sang kepala pabrik member jeda. "Jika kalian mencurigai adanya pembunuhan, tidak ada satupun pegawai yang mencurigakan." Sang kepala pabrik tetap bersikeukeuh bahwa kejadian itu bukanlah pembunuhan.

"Kami tidak tahu hal itu, sampai Sybil System memutuskan. Itu akan memakan waktu." Inspektur Ginoza berujar dingin, menatap tajam sang kepala pabrik.

Perdebatan terjadi antara Inspektur Ginoza dan kepala pabrik. Masaoka hanya tertawa, Kagari hanya tersenyum aneh.

"Aku yakin, saat ini Gino sedang menekan kepala pabrik itu dengan kata-katanya." Ia masih tertawa.

"Yah, tapi aku benci berada di tempat ini. Tak bisa kubayangkan masih saja ada tempat offline." Kagari mengecek jam tangannya yang kini 'Out of Average Area'.

Ketika sampai, Kougami dan Akane ketinggalan makan siang, Kagari dan yang lainnya sudah keluar dari kantin pabrik.

"Ayo kita makan siang dulu. Sepertinya hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya akan menguras tenaga." Kougami menarik tangan Akane, lalu berjalan menuju kantin pabrik. Setelah mengambil masing-masing sepiring nasi, semangkuk sup, sepiring kecil salad dan segelas air, mereka berdua duduk di bangku kantin. Keduanya duduk berdampingan.

BRAK!

Seorang pria menendang punggung seorang yang lain hingga terjatuh. Kougami dan Akane menatapnya.

"Apa makananmu enak, Kuning-Hijau?" Pria yang menendang tadi tertawa mengejek diikuti tawa ejekan yang lain.

"Tak ada satupun yang mau menolongnya? Jahat!" Akane berdesis. Ia baru saja akan membantu pria tadi, Kougami sudah beranjak lalu menarik tangan pria yang jatuh itu.

"Terima kasih." Ujar pria itu lalu memungut nampan makan siangnya, bergegas pergi.

"Kuning-Hijau? Apa maksud panggilan itu ya?" Tanya Akane pada Kougami. Pria itu hanya diam sembari memandang lurus jalan menuju ruang rapat –yang lain sudah menunggu di sana.

Adu argument terjadi antara Inspektur Ginoza dan Masaoka. Akane diam memperhatikan mereka, sejujurnya ia berusaha untuk melerai, tapi suara Inspektur Ginoza yang keras membuatnya terdiam. Kougami lalu meminta izin untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Para criminal menduga bahwa pelakunya adalah Kanehara Yuji –pria yang menjadi sasaran bullying di kantin tadi. Warna psycho-passnya menunjukkan warna kuning-hijau. Itulah alasan mengapa ia dipanggil seperti itu. Inspektur Ginoza keluar ruangan dengan mood hancur. Akane menyusul dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua terlibat argument sedikit.

"Oh, jadi kau memutuskan untuk menjadi orang bodoh eh? Belajarlah dari pengalaman." Begitulah sahutan Inspektur Ginoza setelah Akane berujar ia ingin ikut dalam penyelidikan Kougami. Akane mengepalkan tangannya setelah Inspektur Ginoza pergi. Ia lalu memegang kepalanya, ia agak merasa pusing. Tapi ia harus tetap melakukan pekerjaan ini.

**| Pabrik Drone Hajiouchi – Outside |**

Kagari tertawa renyah mendengarkan penuturan Akane.

"Jadi kau benar menanyakan pada Inspektur Ginoza, apa ia memiliki masalah dengan Masaoka? Haha kau benar-benar." Kagari masih saja tertawa.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan menanyakan hal itu lagi padanya." Yayoi menasihati Akane untuk tidak menanyakan hal itu lagi. Ia masih mengurusi antena yang akan mereka gunakan nanti.

"Kita mendapat kabel sepanjang dua ratus meter. Ku harap ini cukup untuk mencapai lantai dua." Kougami meletakkan dua buah gulung kabel. Yayoi hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau bisa membawa Kanehara keluar?" Kagari bertanya pada Kougami.

"Aku akan berusaha." Jawab Kougami seadanya.

"Etto…kau hanya akan berbicara dengannya kan?" Akane nampak was-was memperhatikan Kougami. Sejenak Kougami diam, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari Akane.

"Ya…" jawabnya pelan.

| Pabrik Drone Hachiouji – Rest Room |

Kougami mendobrak pintu toilet, ia lalu menarik paksa Kanehara yang tengah makan. Kougami lalu membanting Kanehara. Akane yang berada di depan tersentak, suara teriakan Kanehara terdengar.

"Jadi kau disini ya, Kuning-Hijau brengsek!" maki Kougami sembari memegang kerah baju yang dikenakan Kanehara. "Apa makananmu lebih enak kalau ada darah di tanganmu, eh?" tanya Kougami sarkas. Tak ada jawaban dari Kanehara.

"Bagaimana? Benarkan?" bentak Kougami pada Kanehara yang kini menampilkan wajah ketakutan. Akane mendelik melihat aksi Kougami, bukankah ia berjanji hanya untuk mengajaknya berbicara?

"Shioyama, Asami, Koriyama…kau membunuh mereka semua kan?" Kougami terus menyekcoki Kanehara dengan pertanyaan.

"K-Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Kanehara menatap Kougami takut.

"Selama kau masih disini, kami tidak bisa membuktikan dosa keparatmu. Dan aku benci kejahatan menjijikkanmu. Kami –penegak dengan senang hati akan meletakkan criminal laten sepertimu dalam penjara gelap. Jadi kami akan terus menggeledah pabrik ini dan mencari tikus sepertimu. Kami akan menyebarkan kejahatanmu di internet. Bahwa Kanehara Yuji adalah seorang penjahat dengan psycho-pass kuning hijaunya!" Kougami menarik kerah baju Kanehara lagi.

"J-jangan!" Kanehara berteriak.

"Ah, aku lupa kalau daerah ini terisolir. Jaa! Aku akan menuju ke luar. Kau bisa menggigil disini menunggu penangkapanmu dan hidupmu yang hancur berkeping-keping." Setelah ujaran Kougami, Kanehara lalu bangkit dan berlari dengan susah payah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kougami_-san_!" Akane berteriak pada penegak yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Kepalanya terasa semakin pusing.

"Sekarang kita akan tahu, apa Kanehara bisa membunuh orang atau tidak." Kougami berjalan sedikit cepat menuju lantai dua. Akane dibelakangnya mengikuti dengan tergopoh-gopoh.

Sementara itu, nampak Kanehara menuju ruang penyimpanan Drone yang belum dicek. Ia mengaktifkan seluruh kamera, lalu menghidupkan dua buah Drone dengan sebuah memori. Ia tertawa sinis melihat memori itu.

"Dia tidak memiliki rencana apapun, jadi jika ia ingin membunuhku, maka ia akan menggunakan cara yang sebelumnya." Kougami menjelaskan rencana apa yang ia miliki pada Akane.

"C-ceroboh sekali!" Akane masih berusaha berbicara walau pandangannya agak mengabur.

"Kalau ia tidak bersalah, kita bisa keluar dari sini dan hidup bahagia. Bagaimana menurutmu…Inspektur?" Kougami sedikit kaget, Akane terjatuh pingsan. Untung saja refleknya besar, sehingga ia dengan cepat mampu menangkap tubuh mungil Akane lalu menggendongnya a la pasangan pengantin.

"Ck!" Desisnya sembari melihat Kanehara yang kini menaiki salah satu Drone.

"Hehe. Setelah membunuh kalian, wanraku akan disucikan kembali! Matilah kalian." Ujarnya sinis lalu menggerakkan dua Drone yang ia bawa. Kougami lalu berlari menuju sebuah pintu. Sesekali ia melihat kebelakang. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia menuju lantai dua yang berada dua lantai di bawahnya.

Drone yang dikendalikan Kanehara membuat sebuah lubang. Lalu terjun menuju lantai di bawahnya. Kougami tak bisa berhenti merutuk, kenapa disaat seperti ini, Inspektur-nya harus pingsa? Nyawa keduanya bergantung pada kaki-kaki besar Kougami. Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di lantai dua.

"Jika kita tidak cepat, maka semuanya akan terlambat!" Yayoi nampak memarahi Kagari.

"Aku pun tahu!" balas lelaki blonde itu.

**|Lokasi Kougami – Second Floor |**

"Haha! Kubunuh kalian!" Kanehara bersiap mengayunkan salah satu tangan Drone yang ia bawa. Tepat waktu, Yayoi melemparkan sebuah Dominator pada Kougami. Kougami sudah memindahkan tubuh Akane ke salah satu pundaknya, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuh Akane, sedangkan tangan kanannya menerima lemparan Dominator dari Yayoi.

_Otentikasi pengguna : Kougami Shinya. Penegak_

"Heyahhh!" Kagari merangsek Drone yang lain ke tembok –berusaha menahannya dengan Drone kepolisian. Kougami mengarahkan Dominator-nya pada Kanehara.

_Tingkat Kejahatan 265. Target untuk aksi penegakan._ Setelah itu Kougami menembakkan Dominatornya yang masih dalam mode Lethal-Paralyzer pada Kanehara yang menyebabkan pria itu pingsan. Drone yang dikendalikan Kanehara kini beralih pada Kougami. Kougami hanya menyeringai, lalu menghindari serangan dari Drone tersebut.

_Tingkat ancaman target telah diperbarui. Mode penegakan menjadi Destroy Decomposer. Target akan sepenuhnya dilenyapkan. Mohon berhati-hati._

Beberapa kali Kougami menghindar dari serangan Drone, ia lalu menembakkan kembali Dominatornya.

_Bzzzttt…bzzttt_

Drone tersebut berubah menjadi seonggok bangkai besi tak berguna.

"Ko-chan, jangan lupakan aku disni!" ujar Kagari pada Kougami yang ia panggil Ko-chan. Kougami berdesis lalu mengarahkan kembali Dominatornya pada Drone yang tersisa. Sama seperti tadi, Drone tersebut berubah menjadi seonggok bangkai besi.

**|Kougami's Dorm |**

Akane terbangun dalam balutan selimut. Ia mengerang, rasanya kemarin ia melakukan penyelidikan bersama Kougami dan berlari bersa- oh may, bagaimana ia bisa ada disini. Dan oh bagaimana bisa bajunya terganti menjadi baju tidur berwarna kuning yang kerap ia pakai?

"Aku menggantinya menggunakan alat kostum yang kau bawa." Akane yang kaget dengan suara yang ia kenal sebagai suara Kougami otomatis menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Kougami datang sambil mengusap peluh di keningnya menggunakan handuk. Kougami datang dalam keadaan topless –a.k.a tanpa atasan. Wajah Akane memerah melihatnya. Ia lalu bangkit menuju entah kemana. Kougami mengikuti dibelakang. Akane stuck di dapur, ia semakin melangkah mundur melihat Kougami yang kian mendekat. TUK! Punggungnya menempel di pintu lemari es. Kougami sudah berada kian dekat di depannya.

"Kenapa ? Takut?" ejek Kougami. Tangan kanan pria itu sudah berada di samping kepala Akane. Aw, dari belakang Kougami, mereka nampak tengan err –berciuman. Akane yang hanya mengenakan sleep-dress dua puluh lima senti di atas lutut. Akane menahan nafas –wajah Kougami hanya berjarak lima senti dari wajahnya. Bisa ia lihat seringai lelaki itu.

"Aku menyukaimu …" Kougami sepertinya mengutarakan perasaannya. Tangan kirinya kini mengelus wajah manis Akane. CUP! Ciuman mendadak Kougami membuat Akane tersentak. Tanpa sadar Akane ikut memejamkan mata. Begitu lembut dan manis … argghh bibir yang selama ini ia perhatikan tengah melumat bibirnya sendiri? Oh may, mimpi apa ia semalam.

"….jadilah kekasihku." Tambah Kougami setelah adegan panas mereka. Akane nampak terengah karena kegiatan yang memakan waktu lima menit itu. Sadar atau tidak, Akane menganggukkan kepala. Kougami lalu memeluk tubuh mungil Akane. Dalam hati Kougami meringis –_cih bibirnya lembut sekali_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note :**

Hehe ini Psycho-Pass fic pertama

Semoga anda semua menyukainya

Tinggalkanlah sedikit review

Terima kasih!


End file.
